Der weiße Tod II
by Smilla-Zanja
Summary: Eine Fortsetzungsgeschichte zu "Der weiße Tod". Die grausame Vertretungsärztin Dr Stone kehrt nach St Mungo zurück. Sie hat versprochen, Gilderoy Lockhart diesmal anders zu behandeln. Wird sie sich daran halten?


**Der weiße Tod II**

Gilderoy Lockhart saß am Schreibtisch der Heilerin Miriam Strout, hoch konzentriert über ein Stück Pergament gebeugt, die Pfauenfeder fest umklammernd. Es würde noch sehr lange dauern, bis er sie wieder leicht und spielerisch in seinen schlanken Fingern halten würde, wie damals, als das Schreiben sein Element und sein täglich Brot war. Aber Miriam, die unermüdliche Optimistin, war überzeugt, dass er auf dem besten Weg zurück zu seiner motorischen und stilistischen Eleganz war. Es war ihr Verdienst, dass der ehemalige Autor nach dem Totalverlust seines Gedächtnisses überhaupt wieder lesen und schreiben und vieles andere gelernt hatte, und die Schreibschrift ging ihm nun schon recht flüssig von der Hand. Längst konnte er viel mehr als nur Autogramme geben. Es war schwer zu sagen, wer stolzer auf Gilderoys Fortschritte war, sie oder er selbst.

Gilderoy legte die Feder weg und richtete sich aus seiner tief gebeugten Haltung auf. "Fertig!" verkündete er strahlend. Miriam besah sich seine Arbeit, bewunderte die geschwungene Handschrift, las den Inhalt des kurzen Aufsatzes.

"Die Welt

Die Welt ist ein Haus mit vielen weißen Zimmern. Hier leben viele kranke Menschen, Heilerinnen und Heiler, Pfleger und Schwestern. Es kommen auch Besucher aus einer anderen Welt und bringen Geschenke von dort mit. Sie erzählen unglaubliche Dinge. Sie sagen, das dort draußen sei die richtige Welt. Sie soll riesengroß sein und viel bunter als die Welt, die ich kenne. Sie sagen, ich sei aus dieser großen Welt hierher gekommen. Aber ich kenne nur die kleine Welt. Sie heißt St. Mungo. Ich heiße Gilderoy Lockhart. Meine Heilerin heißt Miriam Strout."

Miriams Augen wurden feucht. Das wurden sie oft, die gutherzige Heilerin hatte nah am Wasser gebaut. Die kurze, aber prägnante Schilderung der Weltsicht ihres Patienten rührte sie. "Das hast du ganz wunderbar gemacht, mein Liebling!" lobte sie ihn und strich ihm über sein weiches, goldenes Haar. Für Gilderoy war jedes Lob ein Sonnenstrahl, an dem er sich wärmte. Er lächelte glücklich, auf seine unnachahmliche Art, die ihm früher sogar Preise eingebracht hatte.

"Genug geschrieben", meinte seine Heilerin und Lehrerin und schraubte das Tintenfass zu. "Es ist auch bald Schlafenszeit. Lass uns noch kurz wiederholen, was wir heute vormittag gelernt haben. Wir haben über magische und nichtmagische Menschen gesprochen. Weißt du noch, wie sie heißen?" Gilderoy legte die Stirn in Falten und dachte angestrengt nach. Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer, Dinge zu behalten. Zwar war bei seinem Unfall nur die Erinnerung an die Zeit davor gelöscht worden. Doch auch sein Gedächtnis an sich hatte Schaden genommen, keinen irreversiblen zwar, aber es machte ihm immer noch Mühe, Dinge im Kopf zu behalten. Miriam verlor nie die Geduld mit ihm. Sie sah, wie seine Merkfähigkeit täglich ein wenig besser wurde.

"Magische Menschen sind... Zauberer", erinnerte sich Gilderoy, "Zauberer und Hexen. Und nichtmagische sind... M... Es war irgendwas mit M, nicht?" "Mu...", half Miriam nach. "Muggel!" rief Gilderoy strahlend aus. "Bravo!" freute sich die Heilerin. "Und ich bin ein Zauberer!" ergänzte Gilderoy stolz. "Ja, das bist du. Und weißt du auch noch, wie man Menschen aus Zaubererfamilien nennt, die selbst keine Zauberkräfte haben?" Bei dieser Zusatzfrage musste Gilderoy passen. Er sah sie fragend und entschuldigend an. "Squibs", sagte sie rasch, "das war wirklich eine schwere Frage. Du hast dir das meiste sehr gut behalten. Du wirst jeden Tag besser. Du weißt schon ganz schön viel. Bald bist du so weit, dass wir zusammen einen Ausflug in die Welt da draußen unternehmen können. Ganz bestimmt."

Wenn sie erwartet hatte, dass seine Augen bei dieser Aussicht leuchten würden, hatte sie sich diesmal getäuscht. Gilderoy dachte an die fremde, große Welt "draußen" stets mit einer Mischung aus neugieriger Vorfreude und fremdelndem Unbehagen. Heute überwog eindeutig das ungute Gefühl. Er wusste, dass um diese Uhrzeit Schlafenszeit für ihn war und Zeit für Miriam, zu gehen. Hinaus in die große Welt, auf die er daher abends immer eifersüchtig war. "Geh bitte nicht!" flüsterte er. Seine Stimme klang ängstlich. "Gilderoy", sagte sie sanft, "du weißt, ich muss abends gehen. Du brauchst doch auch deinen Schönheitsschlaf. Und ich komme ja wieder, das weißt du doch." "Und wenn nicht?" fragte er sehr leise und niedergeschlagen.

Später, als sie selbst Patientin war, fragte sie sich, ob es mehr als die grundlose Angst eines besorgten Menschen gewesen war. Ob ein solch kindliches Wesen nicht gewisse Urinstinkte hatte, für die in überfrachteteren Hirnen kein Platz mehr war.

Als Gilderoy am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war Miriam, wie versprochen, in St Mungo. Doch sie konnte nicht zu ihm kommen und man sagte ihm auch nicht, dass sie im Haus war. Sie durfte noch lange keinen Besuch bekommen und ihm hätte man das nicht begreiflich machen können. Sie lag drei Stockwerke unter ihm auf einer magischen Intensivstation für Unfallopfer. Ihr Besen war auf dem Heimflug mit einem Helikopter zusammengestoßen. Apparieren wäre wohl doch die ungefährlichere Variante gewesen, doch sie mied es, seit sie als junges Mädchen einmal zersplintert war. Jetzt war sie nicht sehr viel intakter als damals. Die Rotorblätter eines Muggel-Hubschraubers konnten nicht weniger Schaden anrichten, als mancher Zauber.

Als Gilderoy das Frühstück zu sich nahm, welches ihm ein Pfleger gebracht hatte, fand im Büro des Klinikleiters ein Gespräch statt. Der seufzte leise, als die Dame aus seinem Kamin trat. Es war wie ein Deja Vu der unguten Sorte. Schon einmal hatte er mit dieser Kollegin ein Einstellungsgespräch geführt. Damals wie heute, sollte Dr Cornelia Stone als Ersatz für Dr Miriam Strout einspringen. Eigentlich hatte er sich geschworen, dass diese Frau nie wieder einen Fuß über die Schwelle von St Mungo setzen würde. Und nun war er doch wieder auf sie angewiesen. So kurzfristig war einfach kein anderes Personal aufzutreiben. Die Krankenhäuser waren überfüllt mit den Opfern des Großen Zaubererkrieges und wer eine Heilerausbildung besaß, war irgendwo fest angestellt und unabkömmlich. Nur Dr Stone wollte man offenbar nirgends lange haben und er wusste sehr gut, warum.

Sie kamen überein, dass sie ein zweites Mal befristet die Stelle übernehmen sollten. Unter strengen Auflagen, wie der Klinikchef betonte: "Sie werden sich dieses Mal strikt an die Regeln unserer Einrichtung halten! Sie werden menschlich mit unseren Patienten umgehen. Mit allen unseren Patienten, ist das klar? Sie werden niemanden benachteiligen. Ach, warum um den heißen Brei herumreden? Sie wissen sehr gut, wen ich meine. Als Heilerin jener Station werden Sie auch Gilderoy Lockhart wieder in Ihrer Obhut haben. Und ich warne Sie: Nehmen Sie das Wort 'Obhut' diesmal ernst! Sie sind hier, um hilfsbedürftige Menschen zu pflegen, nicht um ihnen das Leben noch schwerer zu machen, als es schon ist. Ohne Ansehen der Person und ohne persönliche Vorlieben oder Abneigungen! Ich werde ohnehin nie begreifen, was Sie ausgerechnet an Lockhart stört. Miriam berichtet mir stets, was für ein liebenswerter Mensch er ist und welch große Fortschritte sie täglich mit ihm macht. Also: Sie werden den Mann nicht wegsperren, isolieren, fixieren oder unter Drogen setzen! Er ist absolut harmlos. Sie werden ihn nicht anfassen und sein kleines bisschen persönlichen Besitz achten. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" Dr Cornelia Stone nickte zu all seinen Forderungen.

"Nun, ich hoffe, wir haben uns verstanden. Das ist aber noch nicht alles", fuhr der Chefheiler fort, "Miriams Arbeit mit dem Patienten muss unbedingt fortgesetzt werden, damit das Erreichte nicht verloren geht. Lockharts Gedächtnisspanne ist noch sehr klein, das Erlernte würde sehr schnell verlorengehen, wenn sein Gehirn nicht täglich weiter trainiert wird. Trauen Sie sich zu, dem Patienten jeden Tag Unterricht zu geben?" Dr Stone überlegte kurz und bejahte auch das. "Na gut, dann versuchen wir es noch einmal miteinander", beschloss der Klinikchef, "Sie wissen aber, es ist nur auf Zeit. Wir hoffen, dass Dr Strout bald wieder ihren Dienst aufnehmen kann."

Im Fahrstuhl nach oben, wo sie endlich unbeobachtet war, gönnte sich Cornelia Stone ein grimmiges Lächeln. Oh, sie würde alle vereinbarten Bedingungen einhalten! Man sollte ihr nichts nachsagen können. Sie würde Gilderoy Lockhart nicht anfassen und sie würde ihn sogar unterrichten. Ihre Einstellung zu dem ehemaligen Star der Zaubererwelt hatte sich jedoch nicht verändert. Sie hasste ihn, er war ein Betrüger, ein eitler, eingebildeter Fatzke und Schlimmeres. Er hatte Gedächtnisse gelöscht, und nach wie vor war sie nicht der Meinung, es sei Strafe genug, selbst in diesem Zustand zu sein. Cornelia Stone war ein harter, ein gnadenloser Mensch, aufgewachsen mit den unbarmherzig gesetzestreuen Urteilen ihres Vaters, eines hohen Richters. Sie selbst hatte sich nie Fehler erlauben dürfen und sie verzieh sie keinem anderen. Erst recht nicht jemandem, der zu Unrecht jahrelang im Rampenlicht gestanden hatte, von allen geliebt und verehrt, ohne es sich durch Leistung verdienen zu müssen. Nur für ein Lächeln und ein hübsches Gesicht. Mochte er sich nicht daran erinnern können, sie tat es sehr wohl! Cornelia Stone vergaß niemals.

Gilderoy erstarrte, als seine Nemesis das Zimmer betrat. Die Frau, die ihm sechs schreckliche Monate beschert hatte und ihn noch immer in seinen Alpträumen verfolgte. War sie zurückgekommen, um ihn endlich dafür zu bestrafen, dass Neville ihn von seinen Fesseln erlöst hatte? Würde sie ihn fortschleppen, in den weißen Raum, und dort anbinden, diesmal für immer? Er hatte geglaubt, sie würde nie mehr zurückkehren. Aber wo war jetzt Miriam, um ihn zu beschützen? Wo waren Neville und seine Großmutter, wenn man sie brauchte? Am ganzen Leib zitternd, wich er auf sein Bett zurück und legte sich hin, stocksteif, als wäre er noch mit Lederriemen fixiert. Die anderen Patienten im Raum beäugten abwechselnd ihn und die Heilerin ängstlich. Dr Stone lachte böse. "Steh auf!" befahl sie, "ich habe geschworen, dich nicht mehr zu fixieren. Ich werde dich nicht anrühren und auch deinen lächerlichen Krimskrams nicht. Ich werde dir sogar Unterricht geben."

Vorsichtig kam Gilderoy der Aufforderung nach, sich vom Bett zu erheben. Er ließ sie keinen Moment aus den Augen, jederzeit auf einen Überraschungsangriff gefasst. Doch tatsächlich kam weder sie ihm zu nahe, noch hetzte sie ihm einen Pfleger auf den Hals. "Wo ist Miriam?" flüsterte er. Es kostete ihn große Überwindung, das Wort an sie zu richten, was früher strengestens verboten gewesen war. Aber seine Sorge um Miriam überwog. Dr Stone konfrontierte ihn schonungslos mit den Tatsachen: "Dr Strout hatte einen Unfall. Es hat sie ziemlich zerlegt, verstehst du, in Fetzen gerissen. Es ist unklar, wann sie wiederkommt. Ob sie überhaupt wiederkommt..." Sie weidete sich an dem Entsetzen in seinen Augen. Seinen großen, himmelblauen Augen, für welche die Welt ihn unverdient geliebt hatte und für die sie ihn darum hasste.

Sie würde ihn nicht anrühren. Sie würde ihn foltern, ohne ihn ein einziges Mal anzufassen oder anfassen zu lassen. Das war ihre heimliche Zielsetzung für die Zeit, die man ihn noch einmal in ihre Hände gegeben hatte.

Vom ersten Tag an erhielt Gilderoy Unterricht im Büro der Stationsheilerin, wo jetzt Dr Stone herrschte. Doch sie ließ ihn niemals schreiben, was er doch so liebte. Sie sagte, sein Gedächtnis müsse trainiert werden und daher finde der Unterricht mündlich statt. Sie nahm ihre Aufgabe erstaunlich ernst. Täglich verbrachte sie Stunden mit Gilderoy Lockhart. Sie präsentierte ihm Fakten über Fakten über Fakten, dozierte, las ihm vor, zeigte ihm Bilder. Notizen waren nicht erlaubt, er sollte ja lernen, sich Dinge zu merken.

Abends fragte sie ihn ab. Das war die Tageszeit, die Gilderoy über alles fürchtete. Den ganzen Tag über gab er sich Mühe, viel zu behalten. Er wollte ja lernen! Und er hatte Angst davor, es nicht zu schaffen. Denn abends erfolgte die Abrechnung. Fakten über Fakten über Fakten, die sie ihm an diesem oder einen anderen Tag eingetrichtert hatte, fragte sie dann ab. Es war so furchtbar viel, nicht einmal ein gesunder Mensch hätte auch nur die Hälfte davon behalten! Gilderoy vergaß das meiste oder verwechselte Dinge, vor lauter Nervosität, wenn sie ihn prüfte. Sie lobte ihn niemals, wenn er sich etwas eingeprägt hatte. Aber sie schimpfte fürchterlich über jeden Fehler, den er machte. Sie tat ihm weh. Nein, sie schlug ihn nicht, aber das wäre ihm beinahe lieber gewesen. Ihre Worte waren schärfer als Messer. Sie schalt ihn einen jämmerlichen Versager, einen hirnlosen Idioten, einen hoffnungslosen Fall. Sie unterhöhlte sein einst so starkes und heute so angegriffenes Ego und nahm ihm den Lebensmut, den Miriam geduldig aufgebaut hatte. Die hatte ihm Erfolge bescheinigt und Ausflüge nach draußen in Aussicht gestellt, letztlich vielleicht sogar eine Entlassung in die große Welt. Dr Stone attestierte ihm täglich nur Rückschritte und sagte, wenn er so weitermache, werde er bald wie ein Stück Gemüse dahinvegetieren und gar nicht mehr denken können.

Eines Abends hörte er ein Gespräch zwischen der Heilerin und einem Pfleger mit an. Er musste nicht lauschen, um alles mitzubekommen. Sie standen im Gang vor dem Büro und Dr Stone hatte die Tür offengelassen. "Wie läuft es denn mit ihrem Zögling?" erkundigte sich der Pfleger. Die Heilerin schnaubte verächtlich. "Was soll bei dem denn laufen? Ich erteile diesen Unterricht nur, weil der Chef es verlangt. Es ist völlig sinnlos. Dieser Mann hat kein Gedächtnis, mit anderen Worten, er hat kein Gehirn. Er hat keine Identität oder anders ausgedrückt, er hat keine Seele. Die Zombies, die den Kuss des Dementors erhalten haben, sind noch eher menschliche Wesen als das da. Es ist eine absolute Zeit- und Geldverschwendung, so etwas durchzufüttern und auch noch zu unterrichten." Sie senkte ihre Stimme, aber Gilderoy konnte immer noch jedes Wort deutlich hören. "Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde man sowas für immer einschläfern. Eine einzige Spritze und fertig." Gilderoy konnte nicht sehen, dass der Pfleger draußen auf dem Gang sie entsetzt anschaute und kopfschüttelnd weiterging.

"Was starrst du mich so dumm an?" fragte Dr Stone, als sie zurück ins Zimmer kam. Gilderoy schwieg. Auch sie ging nicht weiter auf das Thema ein, aber sie wusste genau, dass er mitgehört hatte. "Zeit für die heutige Lernkontrolle", ordnete sie an. Die Fragen kamen heute noch dichter aus ihrem verbalen Maschinengewehr geschossen als sonst. Gilderoy hatte außerdem den Verdacht, dass sie diesmal auch Dinge abfragte, die sie ihm niemals beigebracht hatte. Aber er konnte sich nicht sicher sein. Vielleicht hatte er nur wieder alles vergessen. Er konnte an diesem Abend nicht mehr als etwa ein Prozent ihrer Fragen beantworten. Natürlich machte sie ihn fürchterlich fertig. Aber diesmal hing noch etwas anderes drohend über ihm, als nur ihre erbarmungslose Kritik. Nachts raubte es ihm den Schlaf. Am nächsten Tag war er sehr müde und konnte sich kaum konzentrieren. Er behielt noch weniger als sonst vom Unterrichtsstoff. Von da an ging es täglich bergab. Gilderoy fühlte sich schrecklich wertlos - und in seiner Existenz bedroht.

An einem Vormittag beschlich Gilderoy immer deutlicher das Gefühl, das etwas nicht stimmte. Der Unterricht hatte eine neue, noch verwirrendere Wendung genommen. Er erinnerte sich durchaus an ein paar Dinge, aber dann brachte sie ihm irgendwann das genaue Gegenteil davon bei. Beispielsweise behauptete sie, Einhörner seien gefährliche, bösartige Monster. Vorhin hatte sie aber gesagt, sie seien der Inbegriff des Guten, der Reinheit und Unschuld! Nachdem er einige solche Widersprüche entdeckt hatte, wagte Gilderoy irgendwann nachzufragen. Es kostete ihn große Überwindung. Doch Dr Stone wurde nicht wütend. Sie schimpfte nicht. Sie gab ihm sogar recht! "Das hast du richtig bemerkt", sagte sie mit ungewöhnlich sanfter Stimme, "ich habe dir einige Unwahrheiten erzählt. Lügen. Verstehst du, was das ist? Wenn man Dinge erzählt, die so nicht sind." Er nickte langsam. Ja, er wusste nach diesem Tag, was sie meinte. "Ich habe dir viele Wahrheiten erzählt und viele Lügen. Kannst du mir sagen, was Wahrheiten waren und was Lügen?" Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Nein, es war unmöglich. Wie hätte er es unterscheiden können? Er kannte die Welt nicht, er erinnerte sich nicht daran, er musste sich auf das verlassen, was man ihm sagte. Er war seinen Lehrerinnen auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert. Miriam hatte er vertraut. Aber bei Dr Stone konnte er nicht wissen, was er glauben sollte und was nicht. Sie hatte einen Weg gefunden, ihn noch viel mehr als bisher zu verwirren.

Sie kam näher als gewöhnlich an sein Gesicht heran und sagte leise, aber eindringlich: "Du hast nichts Besseres als Lügen verdient, denn du warst selbst ein elender Lügner und Betrüger. Das hast du nun davon!" Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Warum sagte sie so schreckliche Dinge? Er wusste nichts davon, dass er ein Lügner gewesen sein sollte. Er konnte es sich auch nicht vorstellen, denn Lügen, das hatte er heute gelernt, machten alles furchtbar kompliziert und gefielen ihm gar nicht. Miriam hatte nie behauptet, er wäre ein Lügner gewesen. Musste er es Dr Stone glauben? Es konnte genauso gut auch eine Lüge sein. "Ein elender, wertloser Lügner und Betrüger!" wiederholte Dr Stone lauter und voll Abscheu. Es mochte wahr sein oder nicht, er fühlte sich ohnehin wertlos. Er konnte heute überhaupt keine Fragen beantworten. Die gelernten Dinge schwirrten in seinem Kopf durcheinander, Wahrheiten und Lügen. Er war ein totaler Versager.

Zwei Wochen nach dem Vorfall mit dem Pfleger, wollte wieder jemand von Dr Stone wissen, wie der Unterricht lief. Diesmal war es der Klinikchef persönlich, und natürlich äußerte die Heilerin ihm gegenüber nicht ihre radikalen Ansichten, die sie dem Pfleger anvertraut hatte. Sie beklagte sich lediglich über die Sinnlosigeit des Unterfangens und die absolute Hoffnungslosigkeit des Falles Lockhart. "Es ist eine Verschwendung, in einer Zeit, da jegliches Personal so dringend gebraucht wird, jemanden für diese aussichtslose Aufgabe abzustellen", meinte sie, "ich finde, dass weder ich, noch demnächst Dr Strout, mehr mit solchem Unfug beschäftigt werden sollten. Sie sollten die Mittel dafür streichen!"

Der Klinikchef wiegte den Kopf hin und her. "Es ist aber schon noch Aufgabe unserer Einrichtung, auch in schwierigen Zeiten, gerade Langzeitpatienten bestmöglich zu fördern, um ihnen irgendwann wieder ein halbwegs selbständiges Leben zu ermöglichen." Die Heilerin schnaubte. "Selbständiges Leben? Doktor, wir reden hier von einem absolut hoffnungslosen Fall. Lockhart degeneriert täglich mehr zu einem völlig hirnlosen Cretin. Lassen Sie ihn einfach in seinem Bett liegen und kümmern Sie sich lieber um Leute, denen noch zu helfen ist!"

"Ich kann mir gar nicht recht vorstellen, dass es so schlecht um Lockhart stehen soll", wunderte sich ihr Vorgesetzter, "Dr Strout hat mir immer berichtet, er mache große Fortschritte." "Ist Ihnen nie der Gedanke gekommen, Dr Strout und nicht ich könnte den Patienten durch eine sehr subjektive Brille beurteilt haben?" stellte Dr Stone in den Raum. "Ich möchte den Fall überprüfen", beschloss ihr Chef.

"Du wirst heute einer Prüfung unterzogen", teilte Dr Stone ihrem Schüler mit, als sie in Begleitung des Chefheilers das Zimmer betrat. "Komm mit in mein Büro, der Leiter von St Mungo wird dein Wissen abfragen. Er will sehen, ob du Fortschritte gemacht hast oder nicht." Gilderoy wurde blass vor Angst. Der Herr über seine Welt wollte prüfen, ob er etwas gelernt hatte! Das konnte nur eines bedeuten: Seine Existenzberechtigung hing davon ab!

Mit weichen Knien und hängendem Kopf folgte er den beiden Heilern zum Büro, das sein täglicher Unterrichtsraum war, seine persönliche Folterkammer. Heute nun würde die Inquisition in ein endgültiges Urteil münden, davon war er überzeugt. Erst die hochnotpeinliche Befragung, dann... der Tod. Er kannte das Wort inzwischen. Dr Stone hatte es ihm beigebracht.

Der Chefheiler wies auf einen Bürostuhl und Gilderoy setzte sich folgsam. Der Heiler nahm auf einem weiteren Stuhl ihm gegenüber Platz. Dr Stone zog es vor zu stehen, sehr dicht bei Gilderoy, quasi über ihm.

"Nun, Gilderoy", sagte der Heiler freundlich, "dann lass doch einmal hören, was du so gelernt hast." Der Angesprochene blieb stumm. "Möchtest du nichts erzählen?" Gilderoys Blick blieb auf den Boden gerichtet, seine Finger krallten sich in seine Hosenbeine. "Na gut, dann stelle ich dir einfach ein paar Fragen. Was weißt du denn zum Beispiel über magische und nichtmagische Menschen, hm?" Gilderoys Stimme war eher ein leises, heiseres Krächzen und er blickte nicht auf. "Es gibt Zauberer und... und... ihre Frauen heißen Quibs und... dann noch M... Mu... Ich hab's vergessen." Der Chefheiler lachte ein wenig ungläubig. "Na ja, nicht weiter schlimm. Versuchen wir etwas anderes, hm? Kannst du mir denn ein paar magische Geschöpfe nennen?" Gilderoy schüttelte stumm den Kopf. "Was, nein? Das glaube ich aber nicht, Gilderoy. Du kanntest dich früher recht gut damit aus, weißt du, und ich denke, sie interessieren dich noch heute. Wichtel, zum Beispiel! Kannst du mir einen Wichtel beschreiben?" Gilderoy versuchte krampfhaft, sich zu erinnern. Da war etwas gewesen, er wusste es! Aber heute war in seinem Kopf alles gelöscht, als hätte jemand einen neuen "Amnesia" auf ihn abgefeuert. Der Heiler versuchte etwas anderes: "Oder Einhörner vielleicht. Weißt du, was ein Einhorn ist?" Gilderoy Fingernägel hatten sich inzwischen durch den Stoff seiner Hose bis ins Fleisch gegraben. Der Schmerz weckte ihn so weit aus seiner Erstarrung, dass ihm undeutlich etwas einfiel. "Einhörner sind Monster", flüsterte er und entsann sich auf ein Bild, das seine Lehrerin ihm gezeigt hatte, "schwarze Monster mit spitzen Zähnen und einem grässlichen Horn auf der Nase, mit dem sie Menschen aufspießen. Sie fressen Menschen." Der Chefheiler schüttelte abermals ungläubig den Kopf, in seinem Blick lag tiefes Bedauern. Aber er wagte einen weiteren Versuch: "Gilderoy, sag mir lieber mal einen einfachen Zauberspruch. Irgendeinen." Er ließ seinem schweigenden Gegenüber lange Zeit, aber es kam nichts. Fragend blickte er hoch zu Dr Stone. "Sagen Sie mir doch mal bitte einen, den er gelernt hat. Nicht in der Ausführung natürlich, aber dem Namen nach." "Accio", bot Dr Stone an. "Sehr schön, Accio. Hast du dieses Wort gelernt, Gilderoy?" Der Befragte nickte. "Und was bewirkt dieser Zauberspruch?" Gilderoy hob erstmals den Kopf und sah den Heiler an. In seinem Blick lag eine so tiefe Verzweiflung, dass der Mann bereute, ihn gefragt zu haben. "Ich... weiß es nicht", stammelte Gilderoy, "ich hab es... vergessen." Der Chefheiler beschloss, ihn nicht länger zu quälen. Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl mit den Worten: "Das hat wohl wirklich keinen Sinn."

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in Gilderoy. Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und stürzte dem Heiler, der zur Tür gehen wollte, hinterher. Er warf sich vor ihm auf die Knie und krallte sich an seinem Umhang fest. "Nein, bitte, bitte!" flehte er ihn an, "nicht gehen! Nicht aufgeben! Es hat noch einen Sinn! Ich werde mir mehr Mühe geben! Ich werde lernen!" Erschüttert blickte der Heiler hinab auf den weinenden, zitternden Mann. "Nein, Gilderoy", sagte er sanft, "ich glaube, wir lassen das mit dem Lernen besser. Es wird dich nur..." Weiter kam er nicht, da sein Patient einen lauten Schluchzer ausstieß. "Es tut mir leid!" wimmerte Gilderoy, "es tut mir leid, dass ich ein Versager bin und kein Gedächtnis habe und keine Seele! Aber bitte... bitte...!"

"Du hast eine Seele!" sagte eine Stimme sehr bestimmt. Sie kam von der Tür her und war wundersam vertraut. "Miriam?" wisperte Gilderoy kaum hörbar und völlig ungläubig. Dr Strout war mit drei langen Schritten bei ihm und hockte sich neben das kniende Häufchen Elend, barg seinen Kopf an ihrer Brust und strich immer wieder durch sein wirres Haar. "Ist ja gut, ist ja gut...", flüsterte sie immer wieder beschwörend, "Gilderoy, ist ja gut. Hör mir gut zu: Ich weiß nicht, was hier vorgeht, aber eines weiß ich: Du hast eine Seele! Ich habe nie einen Menschen kennengelernt, bei dem ich das deutlicher wusste, als bei dir: Du hast eine Seele. Eine liebe, arme Seele, der man sehr wehgetan hat." Sie warf einen angewiderten Blick hoch zu ihrer Stellvertreterin. "Wogegen ich mir bei jemand anderem da nicht so sicher wäre!" Dr Stone verließ hoch erhobenen Hauptes den Raum. Der Klinikchef lief ihr nach. Er hatte das Gefühl, ihr noch einige Fragen stellen zu müssen, bevor sie St Mungo verließ.

Miriam wiegte Gilderoy in ihren Armen hin und her und ließ ihn seinen ganzen Kummer herausweinen. Schließlich brachte er hervor: "Du bist zurück? Du bist nicht in Fetzen zerrissen? Du bist nicht tot?" Sie hielt ihn auf Armeslänge von sich, damit er sie betrachten konnte. "Nein, schau mal, sie haben mich sehr gut zusammengeflickt. Nicht einmal Narben sind geblieben. Gut, dass wir Zauberer sind. Aber was für Wörter du gelernt hast, als ich weg war... In Fetzen zerrissen? Tot?" Sie zog ein Taschentuch hervor und trocknete Gilderoys tränenüberströmtes Gesicht ab. "Und das Lächeln hast du gründlich verlernt, wie mir scheint. Dein schönes Lächeln! Wo ist nur mein sorgloser Gilderoy geblieben? Aber das üben wir alles wieder."

"Ich bin nicht mehr gut im Üben und Lernen", beichtete ihr Gilderoy, "ich kann mir gar nichts mehr merken, es wird immer schlimmer. Ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Fall, eine reine Zeit- und Geldverschwendung, ein Versager, ein hirnloses Stück Gemüse. Es tut mir so leid! Aber bitte, bitte, ich will nicht sterben!" "Was redest du denn da?" entsetzte sich Miriam, "Gilderoy, auf was für Gedanken du nur kommst!" "Dr Stone...", antwortete er schaudernd, "ich habe gehört, wie sie es mit einem Pfleger besprochen hat. Eine einzige Spritze genügt. Und später,... an einem Abend, als ich wieder sehr schlecht war, da hat sie es mir selbst gesagt: Wenn es nicht besser wird mit meinem Gedächtnis, dann erhält sie die Erlaubnis, mich zu töten."

Miriam brachte vor Entsetzen kein Wort heraus. Sie starrte ihn nur fassungslos an. Die grausame Erkenntnis des Geschehenen setzte sich langsam in ihrem Kopf zu einem schrecklichen Puzzle zusammen. Die heutige Prüfungssituation mit dem Leiter der Klinik... Für Gilderoy war es um so viel mehr gegangen, als um einen einfachen Check seiner Fortschritte: um Leben und Tod! Um die Frage seiner Existenzberechtigung.

"Es ist gar nicht wahr, oder?" fragte Gilderoy nach längerem, nachdenklichem Schweigen. Jetzt, da Miriam wieder da war, erschien es ihm plötzlich unsinnig. "Sie hätte keine Erlaubnis bekommen, oder? Es war eine Lüge, oder?"

"Natürlich war es eine Lüge!" empörte sich Miriam, "eine ganz furchtbar gemeine Lüge. Niemand darf einen Menschen einfach töten. Schon gar nicht, weil er krank ist." Er nickte langsam. So lange Zeit hatte er nicht mehr gewusst, was er glauben sollte und was nicht. Aber in Miriams Anwesenheit war die Welt plötzlich wieder so klar und eindeutig.

"Lüge", murmelte sie, "also noch so ein Wort, das sie dich gelehrt hat." Er blickte sie traurig an. "Sie hat gesagt, ich wäre ein Lügner gewesen und deshalb verdiente ich nur Lügen." Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann fasste sie sich und nahm Gilderoys Gesicht in beide Hände. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und sagte: "Da habe ich aber etwas anderes gehört: Du warst derjenige, der den Menschen ein Lächeln ins Gesicht gezaubert hat. Und deshalb verdienst du es, das Lächeln selbst wieder zu lernen." Sie streichelte seine Wange. "Du sagst, ich war ein guter Mensch", grübelte Gilderoy, "sie sagt, ich war ein böser Mensch. Was ist denn nun wahr?" "Manchmal sind mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig wahr", erwiderte Miriam, "so ist die Welt nun mal und so sind die Menschen. Kein Mensch ist nur gut oder nur böse." Sie verkniff sich einen Zusatz über Dr Cornelia Stone, bei der sie sich da nicht so sicher war.

"Außerdem", setzte sie hinzu, "kenne ich nicht den Menschen, der du einmal warst, und du kennst ihn auch nicht. Aber ich kenne den Menschen, der du heute bist, und der ist rein und unschuldig wie ein Einhorn." Gilderoy schaute sie entsetzt an. "Nein", beeilte sie sich zu erklären, "ein Einhorn ist kein schwarzes, menschenfressendes Monster! Es ist der Inbegriff des Guten und Schönen. Dessen, was ich dich wieder lehren werde. Die Zeit der Monster ist vorbei, Gilderoy!"


End file.
